Barbecue Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie invite his parents for a barbecue and boy are they in for a surprise. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank csinycastle85 for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice.

Barbecue Surprise

"Are you getting excited?" Jackie asked Nick as she pulled into the airport parking lot.

They were at the airport to pick up his parents who had decided to come for a barbecue that Nick and Jackie were hosting, they decided to host an end of the summer get together just because summer would soon be over, and Nick's parents used any excuse they could think of to see their grandkids, and a barbecue seemed like the perfect excuse.

Carissa had agreed to come along to the airport with them. Nick and Jackie had already told all of their other friends and family about Jackie's secret identical twin but they decided to not tell Nick's parents until they got arrived in Vegas, they couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"I'm excited, and so are the kids." Nick said with a laugh as he looked in the back seat and saw Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna dancing around like crazy.

Karlie seemed to be getting a kick out of her older brother and sisters because she grinned happily at their antics.

Nick and Jackie decided that Jackie would go to the bathroom and have Nick, Carissa, and the kids wait for his parents to see if they realized that it wasn't really Jackie.

When they saw his parents there were hugs all around.

"Not a clue." Nick whispered to Carissa as his mom wrapped Carissa in a hug.

"Nope." She whispered back.

"Jackie I love you with short hair, I've never seen you with short hair before, it looks great on you." Jill said sincerely.

"Thank you." Carissa said playing along.

Pretty soon the real Jackie came waltzing down the hallway.

She went and stood right next to her twin sister.

"Roger, I need to go to the ER, I think I'm having a stroke." Jill said suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong? Why do you think you're having a stroke?" Roger asked his wife frantically.

"Because I'm seeing double, I see two Jackie's." Jill responded.

"I don't think you're having a stroke because I see two Jackie's as well." Roger responded as he stared blankly at the two women, wondering what in the world was going on.

"What is going on here?" Jill asked in a stunned voice.

"Well, as it turns out I have a secret twin sister, we just recently found out about each other." Jackie explained before continuing "Roger, Jill, this is my twin sister Carissa, Carissa this is my father in law Roger and this is my mother in law Jill."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Carissa said as she shook each of their hands.

"Likewise." Roger said, still shocked about the entire situation.

The entire clan went over to the baggage claim and got Jill's and Roger's suitcases and then headed home, while Carissa left in her own car and headed to her house to change her clothes and pick up her husband Thad (The couple had very recently gotten married).

Everyone would meet back up later in the evening for dinner at a new restaurant in town.

While in the car Jackie told her in-laws about how she and Carissa had finally met, they sat and listened in amazement.

"So have you guys got to spend much time together?" Jill asked after Jackie had finished her story.

"Yeah, we've actually hung out quite a bit since we met, Nick and I, the kids, and my parents all even went to her wedding, and boy were people surprised, although I don't think they were as surprised as we were when we found out about each other." Jackie said with a laugh.

"I bet not." Jill agreed.

"What's more amazing though is how much we have in common. We both are teachers and we both love it. We both love the same sports team, in fact I wish I could have seen the look on my own face when I walked into her house for the first time and saw a huge poster of my favorite basketball team on her living room wall."

Nick laughed.

"I saw your face, it was priceless, you got so excited, you were like a kid in a candy store."

Jackie laughed before continuing "The best part about it is that she is so nice, she's just a genuinely sweet person.

"That is amazing! I am so glad you guys finally met, it's just a shame you guys missed out on all these years." Jill said.

"Yeah it is, but we are making up for lost time."

"That's good." Jill said happily.

"Is her husband a nice guy?" Jill asked.

"Yes, he's a great guy, he's a heart surgeon at one of the hospitals here in Vegas."

"That's good that you both found nice husbands."

"Yeah, I like my husband just a little better though." Jackie said with a grin.

Jill laughed.

"I'm so glad to hear that dear." Nick said with a smile as he glanced over at Jackie from the driver's seat.

Jackie laughed.

"The best part about this whole situation though is how nice she is to the four little terrors." Jackie said.

"Who's that?" Jill asked confused.

"Your grandchildren." Nick answered with a chuckle.

"Oh." Jill laughed.

"The kids adore her, it took Johnna awhile to warm up to her but now she's the first one to run to her whenever she sees her, although instead of calling her _aunt kissa_ (Carissa) like Jasmine and Houston she calls her _mama no_."

Jill and Roger burst out laughing.

"Johnna you are such a sweetheart." Jill said as she looked at her little granddaughter.

Seconds later from the backseat they heard "mama no." In an excited little voice.

Jackie laughed.

"See what I mean?" She said as she looked at Jill.

"Mama no?" Johnna repeated.

"We'll see mama no in a little bit kiddo." Jackie answered her little girl.

They got to Nick and Jackie's house and Jackie unloaded the kids while Nick helped his parents get their luggage. After Roger and Jill got settled in it was time to meet everyone at the restaurant.

They all had a lot of fun at dinner.

Then they all went home and went to bed.

The next afternoon was the day of the barbecue and with so many people there it was controlled chaos but it was fun. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather, they sat around and ate, and enjoyed each other's company.

After everyone had eaten Jasmine crawled up on Jill's lap.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she admired her grandma's manicured nails.

"Thank you sweetie." Jill said.

Jasmine soon hopped off of Jill's lap. Jasmine went into the house, up the stairs, and into Nick and Jackie's bedroom. She spotted a bottle of Jackie's nail polish on her bedside table.

Jasmine got the polish. She went back downstairs and back outside.

"Gammy me." She told Jill as she climbed back onto her lap.

"Oh you want me to paint your nails?" Jill asked getting the hint.

"Yeah." The little girl replied happily.

"Ok but we have to ask your mommy first." Jill said.

Jasmine once again hopped off of Jill's lap.

"Mama." Jasmine called.

Jackie wasn't outside and so she went into the house.

"Mama." Jasmine said as she spotted Jackie in the kitchen.

"Hi cutie pie." Jackie said as she turned around to face her.

"Mama petty?" Jasmine asked as she stuck her hand in Jackie's face.

"Yes you are so pretty." Jackie told her.

"No mama, petty." Jasmine tried to explain to her mother as she stuck her hand even closer to Jackie's face.

"I don't see anything Jasmine." Jackie told her confusedly.

Jasmine was getting frustrated.

"Come mama." Jasmine said as she pulled on Jackie's hand.

Jackie followed her outside. Jasmine led Jackie over to Jill.

"Gammy me petty?" She asked.

"Oh, you want grandma to paint your nails?" Jackie asked, finally understanding what Jasmine wanted.

"She asked me to do it but I told her we had to ask you first." Jill explained.

"Oh yeah, sure you can do it." Jackie told her mother in law.

"Hey Jacks, did you get more ice for the cooler?" Nick called over to her from across the yard.

"No, sorry, not yet, I went in the house to do it but Jasmine distracted me." Jackie said with a laugh as she went back into the house.

She picked the bucket up off of the counter that she had set there moments earlier and carried it across the room. She then stuck it at an angle under the ice dispenser on the freezer door and then hit the button.

When it was about half full she took it outside and dumped the ice in the cooler.

Jackie then looked over at Jill and Jasmine, Jill had just finished painting Jasmine's nails.

"Petty." Jasmine said happily as she looked at the pink polish on her nails.

"Yep, now you have to hold really still until they dry." Jill told her as she gently placed her hands on Jasmine's wrists so she wouldn't move her hands.

Because of the Vegas heat Jasmine's nails dried quickly. She then went around to everyone at the barbecue and stuck her nails in their faces, saying "petty." As she did it.

"Should we have cake now?" Nick asked Jackie.

Jackie had picked up two cakes from the store for dessert.

"Cake?" Jasmine asked excitedly as she turned around to face Nick, forgetting all about her pretty nails.

Nick laughed "Boy that sure got her attention." He said.

Nick and Jackie went into the house to grab the cakes.

After dessert everyone sat around and visited until finally everyone went home.

"It was a fun afternoon." Nick said as he, Jackie, the kids, and his parents were sitting around the living room after all the guests had left.

"Yes it was, and Jackie, your sister is very nice." Jill told her.

"Yes she is." Jackie agreed with a smile.

Jill and Roger were so glad they had come for the barbecue, they were just as shocked as everyone else that Jackie had a twin sister but they loved getting to meet her, and they also loved getting to see their son and daughter in law but their favorite part of their visit was getting to spend time with their grandchildren.

The End!

P.S I am looking for a story idea that can be several chapters long so if you have any ideas please shoot me a P.M! Thank you!


End file.
